a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head-up display device with driving video recorder and, more particularly, to an integrated device combined with a head-up display device and a driving video recorder, a virtual image reflected and enlarged by its reflective sheet is overlapped with images of the road ahead, so that a driver may see driving information and images of the road at to the same time, and an angle of a camera lens is provided to be adjusted according to demands, to thereby improve driving safety.
b) Description of Prior Art
There are more and more information in vehicles, accidents may happen if drivers moves line of sight from the road during driving. A head-up display is device is provided for drivers to see the road ahead simultaneously during reading information, especially a head-up display device using a concave mirror to form a virtual image, which may be provided to enlarge the displayed area and the distance of the displayed image is enough, usually larger than 2 meters, so that drivers' focal length of reading displayed information is similar to focal length of watching road condition ahead, therefore drivers may take care the road condition during reading information, dangerous of driving may be greatly reduced.
Besides, traffic accidents may be happened sometimes. Thus, it is important that how to proof traffic violation of others for reducing self-responsibility when a traffic accident happens, so the sales of driving records get better and better. Driving recorders have been invented in 1925 in Germany, and the name of driving recorders is evolved from tachometer and graphic in Germany. A traditional driving recorder is mechanical type with a paper tray, which is provided to record working time and work content of two drivers respectively, information may be recorded, such as running time, working time, rest time, instantaneous speed. In 70s, an electronic-type driving recorder with a paper tray equipped electronic devices, such as a display screen, a printer, a magnetic card, a card reader, has been invented. However, with the development of science and technology, this kind of driving recorder has already been replaced by a driving recording device similar to black box on the airplane.
The driving recorders selling in the market currently could not be called driving recorders, they could only be called driving video recording devices. According to industry estimates, 100000 units have been sold last year. However, according to the related units, driving video recording devices installed by drivers could only used to provide evidences for accidents, may not have absolute legal force, attribution of responsibility may still be determined by police. From related official units, in the regulations, the “driving recorder” is a device forced to set on a bus or a tourist bus for recording information, such as is its driving and stopping time, variation in speed, and it may be provided to determine the safety of a bus driver. In a common traffic accident, a driving recorder may be used as an evidence for description, it has no absolute legal force, its effect is actually similar to accessing to surveillance cameras.
In recent years, the use of technology of driving recorders has been very common, and head-up display devices on aircraft have been used in vehicles. The related technology may be referred to cited references TW patent number M425068, CN104554003, TW publication number 585162, TW patent number 200624994, TW patent number 1398372, TW patent number M482516, TW patent number M455654, TW patent number M502853.
In these cited references, some cited references have already disclosed the feature of combining the driving recorder and the head-up device together, and some cited references have disclosed the feature of connecting the head-up display device with the video device, but there are the following drawbacks exist in use:
1. In the cited reference TW patent number M425068, although the technique of combining the driving video device and the head-up display device together, it is installed on the dashboard, there is a visual gap between images reflected by the reflective sheet and images of the road ahead. Thus, drivers may move line of sight when reading information during driving, there is still risk.
2. In the cited reference CN104554003, although the technique of a head-up display device connected to a video device has been disclosed, the head-up display device and the video device are two separate devices. The two devices may only occupy limited space in the vehicle, inconvenience of the to cable connected between two devices exists, and the cost for buying equipment may also be increased.